por siempre tuya
by LEXIE DBZ
Summary: UA los saiyajines conquistan la tierra, para despues acabar con todos sus habitantes dejando a vegeta destruido por perder a la mujer que ama ¿podra el amor sobrevivir tras 15años?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Trunks se encontraba con su madre ambos se estaban alistando el joven solo contaba con 15 años y ya tenía una importante misión en su vida: salvar a su raza los saiyajines

Trunks sabía poco de su familia por parte de su padre. Se habia criado en el planeta azul pero era evidente que el no era nativo de ese planeta pues a pesar del parecido que tenia con la tierra según le habian contado, todos los habitantes del planeta azul eran precisamente de ese color, trunks no se podio quejar, a pesar de no haber conocido a su padre era muy feliz tenia a su madre a sus abuelos y los amigos de su madre que eran como sus tíos a su gran maestro Goku y a los hijos de este que eran como sus hermanos.

—trunks hijo ¿ya estas listo? —pregunto bulma sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—si madre —contesto el mientras terminaba de guardar las ultimas capsulas — ¿estas segura de que quieres ir al planeta vegeta podría ser muy arriesgado seria mejor que te quedaras y…

—no insistas trunks además yo se cuidarme sola

—pero mama piensa mejor las cosas si algo te llegara a pasar yo me sentiría muy mal además eres débil…

—vaya con esa actitud me recuerdas a tu padre —le dijo bulma mirándolo con una media sonrisa, el efecto fue inmediato trunks se quedo callado y decidió ya no insistirle mas a su madre ella era muy terca lo mejor era dejar que fuera tenia un espíritu de aventura muy fuerte, el la entendía perfectamente ya que a sus 31 años a veces se comportaba como una adolescente de 16

Trunks guardo la ultima capsula en su bolsillo y salio de su habitación al patio de su casa allí se encontraba ya la nave espacial en la que el, su madre y Goku viajarían al planeta vegeta

—trunks cuida a tu mama —le decía yamsha

—no te preocupes mi madre estará bien

—Krillin te encargo a goten y a gohan —decía goku mientras se despedía de sus dos hijos

—si goku no te preocupes y tu cuídate y promete que vas a volver pronto

—lo siento pero eso no lo puedo prometer derrotar a king kold va a ser muy complicado pero lo que si te prometo es que voy a volver

—si necesitan ayuda no duden en avisarnos —dijo krillin —yamsha, ten shin han, chaoz y yo iremos en su ayuda con la nave que esta construyendo el padre de bulma

—Ya es hora de partir —aviso bulma

Los tres se subieron a la nave y se dispusieron a salir, y por cada una de sus mentes pasaban viejos recuerdos e ilusiones, Goku recordaba que habia prometido cuidar de Bulma y en la guerra que ahora tenían que enfrentar, trunks estaba nervioso, asustado pero feliz ante la posibilidad de ver a su padre y bulma recordaba como habia iniciado todo

_________________________________________________________________________

CAPITULO 1

Bulma se encontraba en la corporación capsula estaba acostada en su cama habia tenido un dia muy difícil su padre le habia dejado encargado un proyecto que debía terminar en tan solo dos días lo cual acaparaba todo su tiempo y por consecuencia no habia tenido tiempo de ver a su novio yamsha el cual cada dia que pasaba le parecía mas insoportable quizás era el hecho de que se habia enamorado de el por espíritu aventurero del cual ahora no quedaba nada o quizás lo que ahora terminaba con su relación era su inmadurez ya que solo tenia 16 años y no sabia como afrontar las posibles infidelidades de su novio; no estaba segura de que era lo que habia pasado pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que tenia que terminar su relación lo mas rápido que fuera. Se levanto de su cama no podía dormir lo mejor era que aprovechara el tiempo y la mejor forma de hacerlo era terminar el proyecto que su padre le habia encargado asi quizás tendría tiempo de visitar a goku a krillin y al maestro roshi y de una vez terminar con yamsha.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada habia trabajado tres horas seguidas sin descansar ya habia adelantado mucho el proyecto pero una presión en el pecho la hizo detenerse un mal presentimiento le ataco algo le decía que vendrían tiempos difíciles.

A la mañana siguiente bulma se levanto con el mismo presentimiento pero decidió no darle importancia asi que fue a ver a su padre para darle el avance que habia tenido

—bueno papa que dices ¿va quedando bien?

—tengo que admitir hija que me tienes sorprendido has avanzado mas de lo que esperaba

—Claro papa aparte de bonita soy una genio —dijo ella con mucho orgullo la modestia no era lo suyo —por cierto papa voy a salir a ver a los muchachos a kame house

—Oh cielo vas a ir a ver al joven y apuesto yamsha —dijo su mama mientras les llevaba un vaso con limonada — ¿Por qué no lo invitas a el y a los demás a cenar? hace tiempo que no veo al pequeño goku, que por cierto no cabe duda que cuando sea grande va a ser un joven muy apuesto

Bulma miro a su madre con desconcierto mientras que su padre solo reía —será mejor que me vaya —dijo bulma —nos vemos luego —se despidió, lo que ella no sabia era que su vida estaba apunto de cambiar

—Tal como lo sospechaba —dijo el príncipe vegeta —ese tal freezer tenia pensado traicionarnos da gracias padre que a mi se me ocurrió la brillante idea de meter un espia en el ejercito de freezer por que si no probablemente ahora estaríamos muertos

—mira mocoso el simple hecho de que hayas tenido suerte en tus sospechas no significa que serias mejor líder que yo —le respondió su padre el rey vegeta —además tu estabas a cargo del escuadrón principal de los saiyajines el cual en su estupida batalla acabaron con el planeta vegeta

—si es cierto —respondió el príncipe con indiferencia —pero la mayoría de los saiyajines sobrevivieron solo los estupidos de tercera clases murieron por su nivel tan bajo de pelea y por no contar con la tecnología suficiente para huir del planeta al hacer explosión —el príncipe vegeta se disponía retirarse para seguir entrenando pero antes de hacerlo se volteo hacia su padre y le dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara —yo en tu lugar padre mejor dejaba el cargo de rey para alguien mas calificado como yo asi me ahorraras la molestia de matarte

El rey se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de su hijo, pero después de lo que habia pasado su hijo no era el ùnico que pensaba que lo mejor era que dejara el trono, el habia confiado en freezer pero su hijo jamás lo hizo, lo cual provoco que pusiera un espia dentro del ejercito de freezer para averiguar cuales eran sus intenciones para desgracia del rey y felicidad de su hijo el espia habia descubierto que freezer tenia pensado eliminar el planeta por miedo a la leyenda del súper saiyajin, asi que el príncipe vegeta sin esperar las ordenes del rey decidió hacer un plan para eliminar a freezer el cual dio resultados pero en esa batalla que se llevo acabo el planeta vegeta habia hecho explosión y solo los saiyajines que tenían naves habian logrado salir con vida ahora el príncipe y el rey vagaban por el universo buscando un buen planeta para vivir.

Mientras el rey se quedaba pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en los últimos días el príncipe se estaba entrenando sabia que pronto la hora en que el se convertiría en rey llegaría mientras no se supiera lo que en verdad habia pasado durante su batalla contra freezer, su orgullo le dolía por la forma en que habia ganado sabia que habia sido un golpe de suerte, pero nadie tenia que enterarse por que la humillación seria fatal

—Príncipe vegeta —lo interrumpió nappa —su padre lo llama

—Mas vale que sea importante —dijo vegeta con disgusto odiaba que interrumpieran sus entrenamientos —por que si no lo es el viejo lo pagara con su vida

Nappa se estremeció con las palabras de su príncipe para sus 16 años ya era muy fuerte y definitivamente era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, vegeta salio de su cuarto de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre

—Y bien que quieres —pregunto el príncipe con su clásica pose de brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared

—No seas irrespetuoso te llamaba para avisarte que hemos encontrado un planeta en el cual vivir y será mejor que te vayas alistando estaremos allí en dos horas

—rey vegeta puedo preguntarle por que eligió ese planeta —dijo nappa

—lo elegí por que tiene buena tecnología y muchos recursos naturales –contesto el rey —además tienen mujeres muy hermosas para nuestro harem —esto ultimo lo digo con una sádica sonrisa, nappa tambien lo hizo pero vegeta solo soltó un bufido el no tenia tiempo para esas cosas asi que se volteo para seguir entrenando y preparar sus cosas pero antes dijo una ultima pregunta

— ¿Cuál es ese planeta?

—es el planeta tierra

Bulma se encontraba ya en kame house, todos sus amigos se habian reunido pues ya tenían tiempo que no se veían, ten shin han y chaoz estaban entrenando, goku estaba comiendo (como de costumbre) yamsha, el maestro roshi, oolong y puar veian con la boca abierta una de esas revistas en que salen chicas en traje de baño mientras descansaban a la orilla del mar, mientras que ella tomaba el sol con un traje de baño azul que hacia juego con sus ojo y pelo, krillin se acerco y se puso a platicar con el

—Oyes krillin —decía bulma mientras tomaba su limonada —tu sabes donde ha estado yamsha últimamente, lo que pasa es que me dejo un mensaje diciéndome pero se me borro de la contestadora y no quiero interrumpirlo en este momento por que parece que esta muy ocupado —esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo al ver a su novio muy entretenido viendo la revista del maestro roshi

— ¿Cómo no estaba contigo? —le pregunto krillin —desde hace una semana goku y yo lo estabamos buscando para entrenar y dijo que estaba ocupado haciendo "cosas" con una chica y creímos que eras tu

— ¡¿que?! —dijo bulma sobresaltada pero al ver que todos se habian volteado para observarla trato de disimular diciéndole a krillin —asi lo que dijiste es verdad solo que no me acordaba jeje

—ay bulma estas muy rara —le dijo su amigo mientras se terminaba de un trago su limonada.

Bulma se quedo pensativa asi que su novio habia estado con otra chica y ella ni en cuenta a pesar de que el orgullo le dolía se sentía mas tranquila ya que pensaba que le rompería el corazón a yamsha si terminaba pero ahora tenia una justificación asi que decidida se levanto y fue hasta donde se encontraba su todavía novio

—Yamsha perdón que te interrumpa cuando estas haciendo algo tan importante —le dijo con burla —pero necesitamos hablar

—Claro cielo dime —le dijo el que todavía no despegaba su vista de la revista

—Yamsha es algo muy importante asi que tiene que ser en privado —le dijo ella desesperada por la poca atención que le ponía

—esta bien cielo como tu digas

Ambos entraron a la casa Bulma tenia que hacerlo en ese instante pues las dudas le empezaban a asaltar— _tal vez solo fue un desliz, talvez todavía lo_ _quiero_ — se decía a si misma —_no Bulma basta tienes que acabar esto de una vez por_ _todas_

— ¿y bien que es lo que quieres decirme cariño? —dijo el mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla

—yamsha esto es muy difícil para mi a si que no me interrumpas —le dijo cuando se dio cuenta deque el le iba a decir algo —yamsha tenemos que acabar con nuestra relación —dijo ella rápidamente

Yamsha se quedo helado no podía articular alguna palabra la noticia de bulma le habia caído como balde de agua fría ¿acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿O acaso se habia enterado de su pequeña infidelidad? solo habia una forma de averiguarlo

— ¿bulma estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? —dijo después de un breve silencio que a ella le habia parecido largísimo — ¿puedo saber el motivo por el que termias conmigo? ¿Acaso hay otro hombre en tu vida? —el solo imaginarse esa idea ponía de nervios a yamsha

—no yamsha no hay otro hombre en mi vida —dijo Bulma en voz baja —pero al parecer si hay otra mujer en la tuya

Yamsha palideció y bulma pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos de nuevo se volvió a hacer un incomodo silencio

—Bulma te juro que no fue mi culpa —trato de excusarse yamsha

—oh por favor yamsha me vas a decir que esa mujer te obligo —dijo Bulma algo irritada ese era el clásico pretexto de los hombres para tapar sus infidelidades

—No bulma ella no me obligo pero si tu me hubieras dado lo que yo quería tal vez esto no hubiera pasado —dijo el pensando que ese seria un buen pretexto para justificar su falta

Bulma paso de la tristeza a la ira total es increíble lo que estaba escuchando ella tenia la culpa de que yamsha le hubiera sido infiel

—a ver yamsha por tu bien mas vale que te expliques

—bueno bulma yo quería tener relaciones y tu no querías a si que busque en otra mujer lo que tu no me dabas a si de simple —dijo el con descaro pensando que ella le pediría perdón por no haber aceptado estar con el y creyendo que ella se sentiría culpable pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla

— ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE SOY UNA CUALQUIERA?! —le gritaba bulma mientras le tiraba todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, mientras que yamsha intentaba cubrirse, todos los que estaban afuera al escuchar el escándalo decidieron meterse a la casa

— ¿pero bulma que esta pasando aquí? —pregunto el maestro roshi

—si bulma que te pasa por que estas llorando —le decía krillin

—Lloro por cosas insignificantes —le dijo para después correr al cuarto más cercano cerrar la puerta y tirarse a la cama a llorar

Por su mente estaban pasando muchas cosas, desde como habia conocido a yamsha hasta como habian terminado, era cierto que ella se habia negado a tener relaciones con el pero era por que no se sentía preparada y luego no quería arrepentirse ya que a pesar de tener un carácter tan liberal en el fondo era una niña asustada e inexperta y ahora después de lo ocurrido se alegraba de no haberlo hecho y asi siguió pensando hasta que se quedo dormida


	2. Chapter 2

**nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de akira toriyama**

CAPITULO 2

No sabía cuanto tiempo habia dormido, pero un temblor y unos gritos hicieron que se despertara rápidamente, sin vestirse salio al patio y vio a goku y a los demás en pocision de pelea, miro hacia donde todos estaban observando y vio una nave espacial que estaba aterrizando

— ¿que es eso? —pregunto bulma con el pánico reflejado en su voz

—no lo se pero siento un ki muy fuerte —dijo Goku con una seriedad muy rara en el

—Lo mejor será es que vayamos a averiguar —dijo krillin y todos se dirigieron hacia la nave espacial

Bulma a pesar del pánico que sentía la adrenalina y la curiosidad de saber lo que era fue mas fuerte que su miedo, saco una capsula y de ella salio una pequeña moto asi que sin escuchar las advertencias de oolong salio hacia la isla a la que se dirigían los guerreros z

Cuando llego a la isla se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la nave, era enorme y redonda, todos los guerreros z tenían una mirada de incertidumbre no sabían que era lo que se avecinaba, una puerta de la nave se abrió y de ellas salieron tres individuos uno era alto, fornido y calvo, el otro era moreno y tenia el pelo parecido al de goku y con barba mientras que el tercero era el mas joven de los tres físicamente era muy parecido al otro pero su mirada era fría y penetrante, los tres descendieron de la nave y empezaron a caminar hacia goku y sus amigos, bulma se quedo un poco mas atrás y noto como los tres saiyajines la miraban dos de ellos tenían cierta lujuria en sus miradas el mas joven tambien la observaba pero no podía descifrar su mirada, seguía sin moverse tratando de descubrir por que la miraban tanto cuando yamsha le dijo —bulma por favor tápate —entonces cayo en la cuenta de que por las prisas y la curiosidad no le habia dado tiempo de ponerse algo de ropa y habia salido con el traje de baño rápidamente se oculto detrás de un arbusto que habia en la isla, los saiyajines mas grandes desviaron sus miradas hacia goku pero el mas joven seguía observándola, ella se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo, pero levanto la mirada y lo miro directamente a los ojos, vegeta sintió algo extraño al ver sus ojos azules, jamás habia observado a una mujer tan bella, tan exótica, a pesar de ser todavía una adolescente ya tenia el cuerpo perfectamente torneado, una mirada dulce, pero a la vez seductora, al sentirse tan extraño y cautivado por bulma decidió voltear su mirada hacia goku y los demás guerreros

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto goku mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

—no seas irrespetuoso chiquillo —dijo nappa —estas frente al rey y al príncipe de los saiyajines

— ¿saiya que? —dijo yamsha

—Que no escuchaste bien insecto —dijo vegeta mirándolo con aire de superioridad —somos saiyajines la raza mas fuerte de todo el universo y venimos a conquistar su estupido planeta

— ¡¿QUE?! —Gritaron todo los guerreros al mismo tiempo, bulma sintió que el pánico la atacaba, tenia ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo, sentía que su vida se habia acabado pero un golpe de esperanza la tranquilizo goku era muy fuerte y estaban con el los guerreros mas fuertes del todo el mundo asi que esperando tranquilizarse intento pensar que goku y los demás evitarían la invasión a la tierra, pero ese rayo de esperanza se esfumo cuando volteo a ver a sus amigos en especial a goku su semblante no tenia la misma ilusión e inocencia que siempre tenia cuando iba a enfrentarse a un buen rival al contrario en su mirada se reflejaba preocupación angustia y tal vez miedo, definitivamente algo andaba mal…

—Ustedes nunca conquistaran la tierra por que yo la voy a defender —dijo goku con mucho valor a pesar de que el ki de sus rivales era muy alto

—no me hagas reír mocoso ya te lo dijo nappa yo soy el rey vegeta el ser mas fuerte del universo

—asi pues eso lo veremos —dijo ten mientras se lanzaba contra el rey, detrás del el lo siguieron los demás excepto goku

Nappa se enfrentaba contra krillin y yamsha mientras que el rey contra ten y chaoz, goku seguía sin moverse observaba con preocupación la pelea tenia que encontrar una solución para evitar que el planeta fuera conquistado y tambien para salvar a sus amigos por que a pesar de tener la ventaja en numero sus poderes no se comparaban con los de los saiyajines.

Mientras goku seguía con sus pensamientos vegeta miraba tambien con curiosidad a goku le parecía muy conocido aparte esa mirada desafiante que tenia habia hecho que le prestara mas atención, y luego descubrió algo en el que los otros dos saiyajines no habian descubierto.

Tras un par de minutos de batalla como era de esperarse nappa y el rey vegeta acabaron sin ningún problema con los guerreros z pero a pesar de los golpes que habian recibido los cuatro seguían con vida.

—Parece que acabar con estas basuras no será ningún reto interesante —dijo el rey —lo que me sorprende es que no hayas participado en la pelea vegeta

—Hump —vegeta ignoro el comentario de su padre y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba goku luego volteo su mirada para ver a bulma

—No te le acerques infeliz —le ordeno goku mientras se abría de brazos para evitar que se le acercara a bulma

Pero vegeta fue mas rápido y se apareció detrás de bulma, la cual soltó un grito al sentir las manos de el tocar su espalda, vegeta se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues inhalo su dulce y seductor aroma y sintió la suave piel de ella estremecerse cuando sintió sus manos en su espalda y su respiración en el cuello, ambos sintieron un extraño calor recorrerles el cuerpo, bulma por su juventud no sabia que significaba pero el si lo sabia esa mujer lo estaba excitando.

Al sentir que no podría contenerse por más tiempo decidió alejarse un poco de ella y proponerle algo a goku que dejo sorprendidos a todos

—muy bien enano para ser un mocoso tengo que admitir que tienes agallas que te parece si hacemos lo siguiente tu y yo nos enfrentaremos pero solos, nadie deberá interferir en nuestra pelea, si tu ganas nosotros nos iremos de tu planeta sin dañar a alguien pero si nosotros ganamos conquistaremos tu planeta y todos ustedes incluyendo la chica —dijo señalando a bulma —serán nuestros esclavos de por vida

Goku se quedo callado tenia una buena opción para salvar a la tierra enfrentarse a vegeta si le ganaba ellos se irían pero y sino lo hacia la tierra seria conquistada no tenia muchas opciones…

—Muy bien supongamos que acepto quien me asegura que cumplirás su palabra y se irán en el caso de que yo te llegara a ganar —le dijo goku mirándolo con recelo

—te doy mi palabra y la palabra de un saiyajin tiene honor

—en ese caso acepto

Al escuchar eso vegeta se abalanzo hacia goku para golpearlo este apenas y esquivo el golpe, asi mientras la batalla tenia inicio nappa le pregunto al rey vegeta

— ¿Por qué le permitió que hiciera semejante trato con ese enano?

—no tenia caso discutir con el ya sabes lo terco que es además le gano a freezer no tendrá ningún problema en derrotar a ese chiquillo

—tiene usted toda la razón mi rey, pero aun asi tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué vegeta quiso enfrentarse a ese chiquillo si no representa a un digno rival?

—eso nappa es algo que solo vegeta te podrá responder —le contesto el rey con mucha curiosidad ya que el se hacia la misma pregunta, pero algo desvió su atención al ver a bulma acocándose a sus amigos para verificar que siguieran con vida —pero nappa hay que dejar esas preguntas para después ahora hay que pensar que haremos con semejante belleza cuando la tengamos en nuestro poder

—Tiene usted razón mi rey —le contesto nappa con una sonrisa malvada al voltear el tambien para ver el muy bien formado cuerpo de bulma

Habia pasado un buen rato desde que la pelea habia iniciado, para enojo del rey y desconcierto de nappa la batalla estaba muy pareja goku casi estaba al nivel de vegeta, los demás guerreros z ya habian reaccionado y bulma les habia explicado el trato que goku y vegeta habian hecho

— ¿y goku fue tan ingenuo como para confiar en el? —Pregunto yamsha —siempre he pensado que la ingenuidad de goku nos terminaría metiendo en graves problemas

—Pues mira yamsha no critiques a goku —le dijo bulma tratando de defender a su amigo —por que de todas formas no habia muchas opciones, ya que por lo visto ustedes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlos, en especial tu que eres un debilucho —termino de decirle con una gran ira reflejada por todo le que momentos atrás habia pasado

—Bulma tiene razón —dijo krillin tratando de poner calma entre los dos — nosotros no tenemos suficiente poder para enfrentarnos a ellos lo mejor será esperar que goku gane esta batalla y ese tipo cumpla su promesa por que si no este va a ser nuestro final

Después de unos minutos mas de batalla el rey vegeta harto de la situación decidió entrar en batalla pero antes de hacerlo, un nuevo terremoto comenzó a sacudir la tierra y con horror los guerreros z vieron que mas naves espaciales llegaban y de ellas iban descendiendo mas saiyajines, la batalla de goku contra vegeta se detuvo, lo cual aprovecho el rey para ordenar a algunos de sus súbditos

—nappa, raditz, brolly ataquen a esos terrícolas pero no los maten

— ¡¿que!? El trato era que vegeta y yo pelearíamos y ninguno de ustedes intervendría —pero a goku no le dio tiempo de terminar su reclamo por que entre nappa y brolly lo dejaron inconciente, para después dejar completamente golpeados a el resto de los guerreros

—no tenían por que hacer eso padre, esta era mi batalla ninguno de ustedes tendría derecho a intervenir

— ¡ya cállate vegeta! y lo mejor será es que me vayas explicando por que no acabaste con este chiquillo de una vez

—eso es algo que a ti no te importa

— ¡claro que me importa! puedes acabar con freezer pero no con este enano

—no acabe con este enano por que no se me dio la gana, y mejor no sigas preguntando

Mientras que el rey y su hijo discutían, Bulma se acerco rápido al cuerpo de goku que estaba completamente lleno de sangre y verifico que todavía tenia pulso, pero su ira era tan grande por todo lo que habia pasado que sin importarle que esos hombres pudieran matarla les grito

—SON UNOS MALDITOS COBARDES el trato era que goku y vegeta se enfrentarían solos y que nadie intervendría

—mira mocosa si quieres tu vida lo mejor será que te calles —le grito nappa

—PUES NO ME CALLO, Y TU —dijo señalando a vegeta — ¿Dónde esta tu supuesto honor saiyajin si no cumpliste el trato son unos malditos

Vegeta se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de bulma —_o esta terrícola es tan fuerte para retarnos o es muy estupida y quiere morir _—pensó vegeta —_ por el motivo que sea tengo que admitir que tiene agallas_

Mientras vegeta seguía pensando en ella el rey le dio una orden a nappa que dejo a bulma completamente helada

—Nappa calla a esta mujer de una vez por todas —bulma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para intentar esquivar ese ataque, asi que lo ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y oscuridad total

notas de la autora: hola soy nueva en esto asi que x favor dejen reviews para mi primer fanfic, cualquier crítica ya sea buena o mala es bien recibida

LupiiTha: mil gracias por tu review eso me anima para seguir escribiendo


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes de dragon ball z me pertenecen todos son propiedad de akira toriyama

CAPITULO 3

Bulma se despertó en una celda fría y oscura le dolía la mejilla izquierda por el golpe recibido, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado inconciente ni sabia en que lugar estaba, un escalofrió la invadió al recordar todo lo que habia pasado, y ya no solo temió por su vida si no que tambien por la vida de sus amigos, para su buena suerte no la amarraron asi que intento ponerse de pie pero los nervios y la tensión que sentía hicieron que sus piernas flaquearan y se cayera provocando un fuerte ruido que despertó a sus amigos

— ¿Bulma eres tu? —le pregunto una voz muy familiar

—krillin, ¿donde estas? ¿Y goku y los demás que paso con ellos?

—estamos bien bulma ¿y tu como estas? —pregunto yamsha

—yo estoy bien ¿alguien mas esta contigo?

—ten esta conmigo y en la celda de a lado esta goku, pero creo que todavía esta inconciente a el lo golpearon dos tipos

— ¿que creen que vayan a hacer con nosotros muchachos? —pregunto chaoz que se encontraba con krillin

—probablemente nos maten —dijo ten muy pesimista

—Tal vez no, recuerden que ellos dijeron que seriamos sus esclavos —contesto bulma intentando pensar positivo, aunque en realidad no sabia que seria peor morir o trabajar para unos asesinos como los saiyajines

—Por favor bulma no seas tan ingenua —le grito yamsha —ellos habian dicho que nadien intervendrían en sus peleas y ya vez

—para tu información el príncipe vegeta si iba a cumplir su palabra por que le reclamo a su padre el hecho de que haya intervenido en la pelea

—vaya ahora eres su defensora —le dijo yamsha bastante molesto —eres tan ingenua como goku, esos tipos nos van a torturar y luego acabaran con nosotros de un solo golpe y a ti nadie te podrá intentar defender por que como tu dijiste somos unos debiluchos

— ¡no debemos perder la esperanza! —Dijo la voz de goku que despertó por todo el escándalo provocado —esos saiyajines no me van a derrotar tan fácilmente

—Ah goku me alegra que estés bien —dijo bulma emocionada —pero dime que piensas hacer

—todavía no lo se pero de una cosa estoy seguro

— ¿de que goku?

—de que si no como algo me voy a morir de hambre —dijo eso mientras que se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza y el rugido de sus tripas sonaban por toda la habitación, mientras que sus amigos soltaban un fuerte suspiro y se llevaban las manos al rostro

— ¡eres increíble goku! ni si quiera en estos momentos puedes comportarte como un ser humano normal —le reclamo bulma

—Puede que no se comporte como un humano por que en realidad no lo es —raditz se apareció frente a la celda de bulma —muy bien ahora me tendrán que acompañar a ver al príncipe y al rey, y mejor no intente escapar, solo conseguirán una muerte rápida

Todos salieron en silencio y siguieron el consejo de raditz, caminaron por un largo pasillo, bulma trataba de mantener la calma no sabia lo que le esperaba, se coloco en medio de goku y ten tratando de sentirse segura pero no lo consiguió y por una razón que ella todavía desconocía recordó a vegeta, su mirada, su cuerpo su voz… —_rayos bulma que te pasa,_ _contrólate_ —se dijo a si misma —_aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo se vera sin camisa?_ — y con una sonrisa en el rostro siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, allí estaba una puerta enorme, raditz se acerco y apretó unos botones que estaban a lado de la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente

—Rey vegeta aquí están los terrícolas —dijo raditz haciendo una reverencia

—muy bien ahora solo falta que llegue vegeta… ah mira parece que ya llego

Bulma volteo hacia la puerta y vio entrar al príncipe y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, mientras que el entro de largo ignorando a los presentes, para ponerse alado de su padre, pero cuando volteo a verlos se fijo en bulma que todavía seguían con su traje de baño de nuevo el escalofrió se apoderaba de el, no habia sido adicto s u harem pero quizás si ponía a esa mujer en el decidiera darse una vuelta de vez en cuando… _pero y si ella no quiere_ —se pregunto vegeta —_oh rayos pero a mi que me importa si yo quiero la tomare a la fuerza, aunque ahora que me acuerdo creo que a esa chica la ocupare para algo mejor_

—Muy bien padre tu te preguntaste por que no mate al enano ese —vegeta señalo a goku, tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos —es por que note algo que ustedes no

—asi ¿y que fue lo que notaste? —pregunto el rey, y vegeta se acerco a goku lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo al centro del salon alejándolo del grupo

—Que tiene cola —agarro a goku de la cola para mostrársela a su padre

— ¡ay suéltame me estas lastimando mi colita! —gritaba goku intentando soltarse del agarre de vegeta

— ¡pero eso no puede ser! —el rey se quedo sorprendido, pero raditz no, por lo visto vegeta ya habia hablado con el, ni bulma ni los demás entendían la reaccion del rey, bulma se armo de valor para preguntar pero otra cosa atrajo su atención

— ¡oye suelta a goku inmediatamente! —le grito bulma a vegeta al ver que goku empezaba a llorar del dolor

—y si no lo suelto que ¿me vas a pegar? —se burlo vegeta de bulma

—Grrrr —si algo odiaba bulma era que alguien fuera quien fuera se intentara burlar de ella aunque sabia en el fondo que no podría hacerle nada físicamente por mas que lo intentara asi que siguió agrediéndolo verbalmente —eres un… un tramposo infeliz, cobarde y abusivo, te aprovechas por que eres mas grande que goku

— ¿con que derecho le hablas asi al príncipe vegeta? —le grito nappa que en ese momento acababa de llegar

—Bulma mejor cállate o nos meterás en problemas a todos —le dijo yamsha en voz baja bastante asustado por la reaccion de los saiyajines que estaban rojos de coraje en especial vegeta

—Hazle caso a yamsha bulma por que si no lo haces probablemente estos tipos intenten matarnos —le susurro krillin intentando hacerla entrar en razón

— ¡pues no me importa! —Continúo gritando bulma —y ahora díganme en ese instante por que le sorprendió que goku tuviera cola

—Tu no me ordenas nada estupida y ahora pagaras por tu insolencia hacia mi y hacia mi hijo— el rey vegeta formo una bola de energía en su mano, bulma sabia que era su fin y solo esperaba que no doliera y rezaba para que a ninguno de los muchachos se le ocurriera intervenir y tuvieran que pagar por su tontería

—déjala en paz, padre —intervino vegeta por que por un motivo que el todavía no entendía y a pesar de que el tambien estaba enojado no quería que nada le pasara a la extraña y loca terrícola

—rayos vegeta esta mujer te insulto y evitas que la mate, cualquiera que te oyera diría que te estas volviendo sentimentalista

— ¡no digas estupideces! yo no me estoy volviendo sentimentalista lo que pasa es que quiero desquitarme con mis propias manos de ella —le contesto vegeta tratando de convencerse de que lo que habia dicho era verdad —ahora deja esa maldita bola de ki —el rey no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso a su hijo

Bulma por su parte temblaba de miedo no sabia quien era peor el rey o su hijo —_aunque el príncipe se ve muy guapo cuando se enoja_ —pensaba mirando fijamente al príncipe —_hay bulma de nuevo pensando tonterías, te quejas de goku pero tu resultas igual de inmadura que el, mira que pensar en estas cosas cuando tu vida esta en peligro_

Vegeta por fin harto del forcejeo de goku decidió soltarlo para luego explicarse con el rey

—como ya te diste cuenta este enano es un saiyajin

—si eso parece, pero lo que no me explico es por que este planeta no habia sido conquistado antes, se supone que para eso enviamos a los enanos débiles a estos planetas para que los conquisten

— ¡oigan yo no soy un saiyajin! —Les grito goku —yo soy un terrícola

—No digas tonterías —ahora era raditz el que estaba gritando —tu eres un saiyajin como yo, se supone que tu deber era conquistar este planeta pero no lo hiciste eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza

—Vaya raditz pareces muy molesto con el enano ¿Por qué? —le pregunto nappa con curiosidad

—que te importa mejor métete en tus asuntos

—Bueno como raditz parece muy molesto seré yo quien te conteste nappa —le dijo vegeta sin dejar de observar a goku — raditz esta furioso por que este enano es su hermano menor y su nombre es kakaroto y al igual que el, es un guerrero de tercera clase

— ¡eso no es cierto, ustedes están mintiendo! —le dijo goku lleno de ira

—mira enano piensa lo que quieras, a mi me tiene sin cuidado —le contesto vegeta completamente indiferente —en cuanto ustedes —dijo señalando a los demás guerreros que todavía no se recuperaban de la impresión —trabajaran como esclavos nuestros, como son los guerreros terrícolas mas fuertes, se encargaran de hacer el trabajo pesado

—Mi primera orden para ustedes es que construyan un gran palacio en menos de un mes —les ordeno el rey mientras se levantaba de su trono y se paseaba por el castillo —como verán el rey de los saiyajines no puede vivir en una nave espacial, por los materiales no se preocupen otros terrícolas nos lo proporcionaran todo, ya que han accedido a cooperar con nosotros, y como no iban a hacerlo después de haber acabado grandes ciudades y matado a muchas personas

— ¡son unos malditos! —les dijo bulma

—gracias —le dijo el rey —para mi eso es un halago, pero niña que vamos a hacer contigo tu no tienes fuerza, aunque con ese traje de baño se me ocurre en que puedo utilizarte— bulma quedo helada tras lo que dijo el rey tanto asi que pensó que la muerte podría ser mejor solución ya que el hecho de pensar en ese tipo tocándola le dio un terrible asco y escalofrió

—No se le acerque —le dijo yamsha tratando de proteger a bulma

—Vas a tener que dejar tu lujuria para después padre, —intervino el príncipe a quien no le hacia nada de gracia lo que su padre acababa de decir —ya que yo le pedí a nappa que los investigara y resulta que esta terrícola no nada mas sirve para dar placer si no que tambien resulta que es una buena científica

—no tienes derecho a hablar de mi como si yo fuera una cualquiera, además no soy una buena científica soy excelente

—ah como sea por cierto nappa trajiste lo que te pedí

—si príncipe vegeta aquí están los científicos mas reconocidos del planeta con sus familias

Se abrió una puerta y de ella empezaron a entrar un grupo de personas la mayoría de ellos parecían atemorizadas, solo dos personas estaban de lo mas tranquilas

— ¡oh bulma querida! por lo visto ya conociste a estos jóvenes tan apuestos —dijo la Sra. briefs, levantando una mano para señalarle a su hija donde se encontraba —oh querida este joven fuerte y alto nos ha traído aquí para que tu padre trabaje como su científico —le dijo señalando a nappa que tenia una cara de desconcierto pero luego la Sra. briefs se fijo en vegeta —aunque creo cariño que para tu pareja esta mejor ese otro joven con esa frente tan varonil —ahora señalaba a vegeta

Casi todos los presentes estaban atónitos, solo el padre de bulma parecía divertido mientras que bulma estaba completamente roja y vegeta miraba divertido el color que bulma habia tomado —_parece que la locura de esa mujer es cosa de familia_ —pensaba

—dejen de decir tonterías, ustedes —dijo el rey señalando a los guerreros z —se van a ir con raditz para que les enseñe donde comenzaran a construir el palacio, —todos los guerreros siguieron a raditz con un gesto de resignación en la cara — tu niña te iras con el resto de los científicos, para que se les asigne una labor y tu enano entraras a un escuadrón a conquistar planetas y…

—No quiero hacerlo —le dijo goku —no quiero matar inocentes

—Pues si no lo haces ese grupo de débiles que tienes como amigos pagaran las consecuencias —el rey sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el semblante de goku cambiaba y asentía con la cabeza —ahora en que escuadrón te vamos a poner

—El enano estará en mi escuadrón —lo interrumpió vegeta —y no se te ocurra discutir mi elección padre

—esta bien como quieras y ustedes que están esperando lárguense de aquí para que se les designen labores

Bulma salio con los demás científicos, estaba pensando en lo mucho que su vida estaba apunto de cambiar pero su madre la interrumpió

—ay cariño no me digas que has decidido iniciar con una nueva moda

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—es que tienes el traje de baño completamente sucio

—ay lo que pasa es que es una larga historia…

Bulma les relato a sus padres todo lo sucedido —y entonces me designaron como cientifica —termino de decir cuando llegaron a otra habitación y entonces un soldado les hablo

—los científicos júntense en grupos de cinco para irles designando sus deberes

Bulma se junto con su padre y con otros tres científicos mas amigos de la familia y entonces el soldado le designó la tarea que la dejo atónita

—ustedes cinco se encargaran de hacer los trajes y los elementos para entrenar del escuadrón del príncipe

Miro por la ventana y vio a goku y a vegeta abordar una nave seguramente ya iban a iniciar sus misiones en el espacio, y no le paso desapercibido que vegeta estaba muy guapo tal como habia dicho su madre

Bulma empezó con un pequeño debate interno entre su corazón que le daba alegrìa ver al príncipe y entre su mente que pensaba que tal vez el intentara desquitarse por todo lo que ella le habia dicho

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gracias a Darkalma, shadir por sus reviews y LupiiTha si puse separadores cuando lo escribí pero por alguna razón a la hora de publicar el capitulo no aparecen, y gracias por seguir leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La nave estaba apunto de despegar en ella se encontraba vegeta, nappa, raditz, brolly y un nuevo integrante: goku, vegeta daba ordenes para el despegue y aviso que si todo salía bien regresarían en aproximadamente 4 semanas pues, al planeta al que iban se encontraba bastante lejos y el nivel de pelea de los habitantes era hasta cierto punto elevado

Goku no estaba muy cómodo con esa situación de matar gente por el simple hecho de hacerlo, al menos esperaba que los habitantes de aquel planeta fueran bastante fuertes para asi por lo menos tener el honor de decir que los mato en batalla y no de una forma ruin y cobarde aprovechando su amplio poder, pero el sabia que no tenia muchas opciones si algo intentaba hacer para defender a esos habitantes o si se negaba a cumplir una misión el rey vegeta se desquitaría con sus amigos, parecía que vegeta habia adivinado lo que pasaba por la mente de goku por que le dijo

—mira kakaroto que te quede claro una cosa yo no soy como mi padre, eso de matar insectos muchísimo mas débiles que yo no me gusta asi que a todas las misiones que vayas conmigo te encontraras con guerreros de una alta categoría ¿entendido?

—si; pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me elegiste como parte de tu escuadrón?

— por que demostraste ser un sujeto con alto nivel de pelea a pesar de tu corta edad no como el idiota de tu hermano raditz y ahora no hagas mas preguntas

Habia pasado una semana y media desde que habian salido de viaje ya estaban a punto de llegar durante ese tiempo vegeta no habia dejado de pensar en bulma y como no queriendo siempre intentaba sacar el tema de conversación con goku pero nunca llegaba a saber nada importante de ella por que en el ultimo momento se arrepentía y se alejaba del lugar dejando a goku solo y confundido, no entendía por que el interés hacia esa mujer y ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar

Goku por su parte se sentía un poco solo estaba acostumbrado a la alegrìa de sus amigos y a su compañía, intento hablar con raditz sobre sus orígenes pero este lo ùnico que le habia dicho era que su madre habia muerto al tenerlo y que su padre murió en una misión, y jamás volvieron a cruzar palabra, con nappa y brolly solo se veían para entrenar y comer, y con el príncipe era al que menos entendía no sabia que interés podría tener este en su vida y en la de sus amigos en especial en la de bulma pero habia decidido no preguntar

Por fin llegaron al planeta, goku recibió ordenes de buscar a los individuos de mas poder para acabar con ellos y reunirse con el resto del escuadrón cuando empezara a oscurecerse y asi fue los habitantes de aquel planeta eran muy fuertes y goku en el transcurso del dia solo acabo con 2 habitantes pudo acabar con mas pero el remordimiento no se lo permitía el hacho de ver familias completamente destruidas, niños llorando, gritando provocaban un gran remordimiento en el tanto que a los dos guerreros que asesino antes de morir les pidió perdón, antes de acabar con ellos se sentía avergonzado de ser un saiyajin y pensó que en vez de ser unos verdaderos guerreros en realidad todos eran unos cobardes al observar como raditz nappa y brolly acababan con unos guerreros para luego asesinar a el resto de la ciudad completamente indefensa llena de niños y mujeres, pero tambien observo una conducta extraña en el príncipe quien al igual que goku acababa con sus enemigos tras una buena batalla, cuando todos terminaron con los guerreros mas fuertes fueron a su nave a descansar, nappa raditz y brolly se fueron directo a comer pero vegeta y goku decidieron seguir entrenando y de nuevo la platica inicio

—Y dime enano esa terrícola la que esta loca es algo tuya —pregunto el príncipe como no queriendo

—Si te refieres a bulma, si ella es mi amiga —le contesto goku sin entender la pregunta de vegeta

—pero jamás ha pasado nada entre ustedes ya sabes como dormir con ella u otra cosa—vegeta seguía preguntando pero no entendía por que los nervios que tenia esperando la respuesta de goku era evidente que un enano como ese jamás tendría a una mujer y menos por que goku era prácticamente un niño

—si te refieres a eso, en varias ocasiones dormimos juntos

Vegeta estaba atónito no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, jamás habia envidiado a nadie pero ahora envidiaba la suerte del enano como el lo llamaba, pero goku no entendía la reaccion de vegeta, era cierto que el habia dormido con bulma en la misma habitación pero era por que estaban buscando la esferas del dragon y habian tenido que compartir habitación, lo que goku no sabia era que vegeta lo estaba interpretando de otra forma menos inocente

—y bien enano dime como es ella, tiene atributos que valga la pena —le dijo vegeta cuando por fin pudo hablar, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero por dentro se sentía furioso quería acabar con el enano en ese instante por haber tenido algo que el quería, tras ese pensamiento cayo en la cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

— ¿atributos? no entiendo

—Si ya sabes que tal esta, te desviste de dar cuenta cuando la viste desnuda —le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con mas curiosidad que enojo

—pero si yo jamás la he visto desuda, una vez estuve apunto de verla cuando la quise ayudar a bañarse pero ella no me lo permitió

— ¿que? intentaste bañarla y no te lo permitió y jamás la viste desnuda, pero dormían juntos todo el tiempo

—No todo el tiempo solo cuando salíamos de viaje a…—pero goku no continuo talvez no era buena idea hablar de las esferas del dragon —buscar tesoros

A vegeta no le paso inadvertido el nervio de goku pero considero mas importante la platica acerca de bulma

—enano explícame con mas detalle su relación

— bueno lo que paso fue que bulma y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo salíamos a buscar tesoros y compartíamos habitación y luego ella se hizo ¿Cómo era la palabra? a si novia de yamsha y…

— ¿Quién es ese tal yamsha? —lo interrumpió vegeta

—es otro de nuestros amigos

—uhm, mira enano mejor vete a dormir mañana será un dia muy difícil

Vegeta decidió olvidarse de bulma y concentrarse en la misión que tenia pero le resulto muy difícil

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ella estaba duchándose sentía el agua tocar su cuerpo pero al hacer contacto el agua se empezaba a evaporar por el intenso calor que su cuerpo desprendía, escucho que la puerta se abría y el cuerpo de un hombre completamente desnudo entraba y se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, pero el gran vapor que habia en el baño le cubría toda la cara y no le permitía descifrar su identidad._

_El hombre estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella pero a pesar de no saber de quien se trataba, ella no tenia miedo al contrario deseaba estar cerca de el cuando el hombre estuvo frente a ella le susurro_

—_Cierra los ojos —su voz se le hacia conocida pero no lograba reconocerla_

_Bulma le hizo caso y cuando habia serrado sus ojos sintió como el empezaba besarla lentamente por todo su cuello, para luego ir descendiendo lentamente hacia sus senos allí jugo con ellos, mientras que con una mano empezaba a acariciar su entrepierna._

_La sensación que empezó a invadirla era muy extraña para ella pero tambien le gustaba, el hombre dejo de jugar con sus senos, para besar sus labios, mientras ella sentía que el sexo de el se acercaba al de ella, soltó un fuerte gemido que retumbo por las paredes del baño, sin dejar de besar al hombre se recargo en la pared y lo rodeo con sus piernas, estaba apunto de introducirse en ella cuando…_

— ¡Aaaaaaaaa! —el despertador habia sonado tan fuerte que bulma se habia caído de la cama, miro su reloj apenas tenia tiempo suficiente para bañarse e ir al laboratorio con su padre y el resto de su equipo de trabajo, pero eso no le preocupaba lo que en verdad la tenia angustiada era ese sueño que desde hace un mes le atormentaba, intento seguir con su rutina asi que hizo lo mismo que hacia desde hace un mes, se metió a bañar con el agua helada tratando de disminuir la temperatura que su cuerpo desprendía.

Ya bajo el agua fría cerro los ojos y trato de descubrir la identidad de ese misterioso hombre, y su voz se le hacia conocida de algún lugar…

Salio de bañarse tenia que olvidarse de su sueño tenia que concentrarse en su "nuevo trabajo" —que rápido pasa el tiempo— se dijo a si misma mientras se vestía, hace apenas cuatro semanas que los saiyajines habian conquistado el planeta tierra y luego habian ordenado construir el palacio donde ella vivía como esclava. Salio de su habitación y se dirigió al laboratorio donde ella junto con su equipo de trabajo vacían la armadura para los saiyajines, lo que mas odiaba era le trayecto de su habitación al laboratorio las miradas lujuriosas de los saiyajines no la hacían sentir cómoda al contrario le repugnaba.

En una ocasión se habia equivocado de camino y un saiyajin la habia acorralado contra la pared, no habia pasado a mayores por que el rey vegeta se habia aparecido y le habia ordenado al soldado que se largara, bulma le habia dado las gracias y quiso continuar su camino pero el rey se puso bastante pesado e insistió en querer acompañarla en su habitación "para asegurarse que estuviera bien" pero bulma presentía que tenia otras intensiones, bulma se salvo por segunda vez, ya que el consejero del rey apareció para darle un aviso y ella aprovecho esa distracción para salir huyendo del lugar desde entonces procuro aprenderse bien el camino y evitar salirse del trayecto.

Cuando llego al laboratorio enseguida se puso a trabajar en sus proyectos

—Bulma hija mira nada más que cara tienes —le dijo el Dr. briefs

—Ya ni me digas papa —le dijo bulma mientras se miraba en un espejo y veía las ojeras —últimamente no he dormido nada bien

—nadien en este planeta que sea terrícola ha descansado, bueno excepto tu madre que parece estar muy divertida viendo a tanto saiyajin

—ojala yo estuviera tan tranquila como ella —era cierto que siempre habia considerado a su madre un poco loca pero jamás pensó que se sentiría tan feliz por ver a tanto joven guapo como les decía a tal punto de pasearse por todo el palacio en traje de baño para atraer las miradas. Bulma tomo su bolsa y se puso algo de maquillaje para tapar sus ojeras cuando termino de hacerlo las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y entro un soldado para darles un aviso que dejo a bulma helada

—dentro de dos horas llega el príncipe vegeta y su escuadrón para que tengan los trajes listos

Bulma se quedo petrificada con la noticia por un lado, por un lado la llegada de ese escuadrón significaba la llegada de goku pero tambien la de vegeta y eso la hacia sentir muy nerviosa

Deseaba que el tiempo pasara lentamente pero no fue asi y cuando menos lo imaginaba, esas dos horas ya habian pasado y el nerviosismo la domino por completo ¿que era lo que tenia ese hombre? su corazón se aceleraba pero su mente le decía que ignorara esos sentimientos, volteo hacia la ventana y vio como una nave iba descendiendo y de ella bajaron unos hombres entre ellos goku y vegeta, sintió un agujero en el estomago y luego vio y escucho como vegeta le preguntaba a un soldado

— ¿Quién hace mis trajes de combate?

Bulma no escucho la respuesta de ese hombre por que entonces reconoció la voz del hombre que aparecía en sus sueños

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

—Según tengo entendido príncipe vegeta —le contesto el soldado —es un grupo de científicos que se encarga de sus trajes están guiados por el Dr. briefs y sus hija bulma

Vegeta se quedo atónito justo a la ultima persona a la que quería ver era con la que se tenia que arreglar en un asunto tan importante después de la platica con kakaroto no habia vuelto a hablar de ella, aunque cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba pensando en ella y eso lo angustiaba, aunque por otro lado el hecho de ver otra vez su cuerpo lo hacia excitarse y quizás pueda ordenar un cambio que otros científicos hicieran sus trajes y a ella usarla como concubina por que según su mente el hecho de pensar todo el tiempo en ella era producto de su deseo carnal y no de otra cosa

— ¿quiere que lo lleve al laboratorio? —pregunto el soldado

—no; ahora quiero que me lleves a recorrer el palacio

—muy bien como usted diga por favor siganme

Entraron por una puerta enorme al castillo y siguieron por una largo pasillo, primero recorrieron toda el ala derecha que era donde vivían los soldados de primera y segunda clase, tambien estaba los lugares de entrenamiento y por supuesto las habitaciones del rey y del príncipe recorrer la mitad del castillo les llevo dos horas en gran parte por que goku se desviaba del camino lo cual les colmaba la paciencia a los demás, cuando terminaron fueron al ala izquierda del castillo en donde se encontraban los guerreros de tercera clase junto con los esclavos, cosa que no le gusto a raditz

Entraron a un comedor que enseguida se quedo en silencio al ver entrar a los saiyajines, goku al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba se dirigió hacia la mesa más cercana para devorar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance

—por que se quedan allí sentados no se dan cuenta de que están en presencia del príncipe vegeta, hagan una reverencia ¡AHORA! si no quieren que termine con sus asquerosas vidas—les dijo nappa mientras formaba una bola de energía

—Este es el comedor de los esclavos —les explico el soldado, recorriendo el comedor con mucho cuidado de no tocar a algún esclavo como si estuviera infectado de alguna terrible enfermedad mientras que estos estaban haciendo reverencia con el pánico reflejado en los ojos —los guerreros de tercera clase comen en otro lugar

—al menos no tenemos que mezclarnos mucho con esta raza inferior —dijo raditz

—larguémonos de aquí —dijo vegeta mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero al momento de abrir la puerta choco con una chica que iba entrando esa chica tenia ojos y cabello azul y enseguida la reconoció

—Imbecil ten mas cuidado —la sala se quedo en completo silencio mientras que un irritado vegeta estaba completamente rojo de la ira provocada por esa mujer, incluso goku que nunca se preocupaba por nada ahora se le veía con mucha preocupación

—estupida como te atreves a hablarle asi al príncipe de los saiyajines —le dijo vegeta con una voz de inframundo

Bulma que no se habia fijado con quien habia chocado se lleno de pánico al ver la cara de vegeta, habia escuchado que el príncipe vegeta no perdona a nadie sus insolencias y todo aquel que se atrevía al faltarle al respeto terminaba muerto, asi que sabia cual era su destino pero ya que la habia regado decidió que el príncipe no se diera cuenta de su miedo y seguir siendo ella hasta el ultimo momento asi que en vez de disculparse y rogar por su vida le dijo

—por lo menos puedes comportarte como un hombre y ayudarme a levantarme

Vegeta estaba atónito ante las palabras de la mujer que tenia que admitir que tenia agallas para hablarle de esa forma

—Escuchame bien maldita mujerzuela estupida —le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y la zarandeaba —cometiste el error de tu vida la meterte conmigo —acerco su cuerpo al de ella quería matarla por semejante acto pero algo se lo impidió al ver su cara al sentir su piel, al oler su cabello, y toda su excitación que sintió en ese momento le provoco una erección que tambien sintió ella y entonces decidió tratar de seguir humillándolo mas total ya sabia su destino: la muerte

— ¿de verdad quieres matarme? —esa pregunta dejo mas sorprendido a vegeta —no será mas bien que buscas un pretexto para sentir mi cuerpo —le dijo con una voz muy sensual

En ese instante vegeta se separo de ella y le dijo con todo el odio que pudo fingir:

—jamás en mi vida podría acercarme a una mujer como tu me pareces repugnante ni siquiera eres bella al contrario tu cara es horrible tu color de piel es pálido y tu cuerpo parece un tanque jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir una cosa tan asquerosa como que yo podría fijarme en algo tan horrible y asqueroso como tu

Dicho esto salio a toda velocidad del comedor seguido de su escuadrón dejando el comedor en completo murmullo excepto goku que siguió comiendo al ver que vegeta dejaba en paz a bulma.

Bulma se sentía triste y herida por las palabras de vegeta y pensó que ella se lo habia buscado y que habia corrido con suerte y se sentó donde goku para ella tambien comer

—debes tener mas cuidado bulma jamás habia visto a vegeta tan enojado —le dijo goku

—ya lo se creo que corrí con mucha suerte

—Espero que esto te haya servido de lección para mantener tu boca cerrada —le dijo una voz que reconoció como la de yamsha que estaba detrás de ella — ¡hola goku que alegrìa verte!

—A mi tambien me da gusto verlos —los guerreros z ocuparon asientos al lado de goku para que este les relatara su experiencia en otro planeta pero bulma no podía concentrarse en la platica

Ya habia anochecido se encontraba en su habitación temiendo el momento de quedarse dormida y volver a tener ese sueño erótico con vegeta, lo que ella no sabia era que el tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y que la causante de todo eso era ella.


End file.
